The invention relates to a flat panel display, and in particular, to a flat panel display with a transition film.
Light emitting diodes (LED) have recently been widely used as backlight sources in flat display displays. The light generated therefrom, however, is not perfectly white. For example, the red and green components of the light maybe brighter than the blue one, thus causing a yellowish tint. This effect is referred to as color shift.
To correct the problem, a conventional technique is to provide a colored diffusion film in the backlight module. FIG. 1 shows a conventional flat panel display 100 comprising a light source 108, a light guide 106 and a diffusion film 104. The light guide 106 is positioned by the light source 108 to transform the point light into a surface light, and the diffusion film 104 uniforms the surface light by diffusion and scattering. The uniformed surface light is then used to illuminate the liquid crystal module 102, which comprises pixel arrays to generate images.
The conventional method however has some problems. When the panel is squeezed or distorted, the diffusion film 104 loses its uniformity. Besides, fabrication of such panel modules is difficult. The diffusion film 104 tends to stick with other films, thus varying the generated surface light.